Why do you look so lonely?
by KrimsonCamellia
Summary: Kiria is a girl whose interested in the supernatural. One day her BFF, Corroding,  informs her of a haunted mansion with ghost sightings. As they explore, the come face to face with a ghostly figure. From there, their lives and deaths  have changed forevr
1. Taking off

**Chapter One: Taking Off**

I've always been interested in communicating with the spirits of the great beyond. I know there was something out there. A Christian shouldn't believe in such things. My mother always scolds me for my thoughts on this. She now believes I'm a devil worshiper when truly I'm not. Who said Christians couldn't believe in ghost and god at the same time anyway?

"Kiria" An angelic voice chimed. It had been one of my best friends. Corroding. I know. It's a weird name for a girl. Her parents believed her to become a child of caliber and pure bliss. Yet, she is currently drowning in the eternal clutches of darkness. Since they departed from her, the pure bliss child had been no more. Her interests had far exceeded mine.

"I want to check this place out..." Her voice chimed. She slowly held up a piece of computer paper with an address on it. Just guessing here but i think it might be an address to another haunted ghost sighting!

"It's said a pale man would appear from time to time in this house. So they assume he's a ghost. Want to check it out?" She informed me. A pale man? Maybe now would be my chance to communicate with the dead!

"I am SO in!" I yelled loud enough for Ichigo Kurosaki to hear me. He and his little girlfriend, Rukia, stared to stare at me like I was some kind of Looney bird. But i can't lie. I am! Rukia began to make her way to Corroding and I.

"Corroding and Kiria right? What were you shouting about?" She asked, tipping her head to the side

"We're going to explore-" she was cut off by a honking noise behind us. Corroding and i turned to see our favorite taxie driver, Ed! We quickly got in before we had to answer Rukia's question. I looked back as we drove away as she mouthed the words "Be care of the espadas" What the heck was an Espada?


	2. The Ghost man

**Chapter 2: The Ghost Man**

* * *

><p>"<strong>This is the place." She said as she pointed to a run down, mid level home. It looked as if it was burned down then demolished soon after, yet it was still standing. I felt excitement well up inside me as we stepped out of the Taxi. Corroding took her time while I almost ran to the door of the haunted area.<strong>

**"Hurry up Corroding!" I called behind me as I pushed the door open. Corroding was still halfway to where I was standing. I couldn't wait for her. I was so excited! This house promised paranormal activity! A creak was heard from the door as I examined the inside. It was dark, damp and ghostly. Perfect!**

**"This looks promising doesn't it?" Her angelic voice sang. Footsteps were suddenly heard on the second floor and Corroding and I began to rush up there.**

**"Where's the stairs!" I whispered frantically. Looking left, right and left again, i brought my hands up to my head in panic. We finally got a lead! I don't wanna loose it! Tears started to form in my eyes as I realized I would lose a successful discovery.**

**"Kiria! There!" Corroding pointed to a corner where stairs were faintly seen. A smile stretched across my face as Corroding and I travel to the second floor.**

**"Is anyone here?" I asked the empty void. No reply. More Footsteps were heard a little further in.**

**"Let's split up. Maybe by then, we'll find it" Corroding suggested. I nodded in reply as she went left and I, right. My footsteps were soft so i wouldn't scare the ghost that lived here. My hands stretched out in front of me so i feel what was in front of me since it was so dark.**

**I began to feel a doorknob on my fingers and it automatically opened. I took a peek inside before I stepped in.**

**"Hello?" I whispered quietly. The door quickly closed behind me as I began to panic. What would the ghost do to me! A ghostly figure faded by the window. Terrified, I slowly turned my head to face it. My eyes widened as I saw the face of the ghost man. My breath was taken as I stared at him, examining his features. His pale skin complimented his turquoise colored eyes as he stood before me, the light that had vaguely shown from the curtains illuminating him a bit.**

**"What do you want?" He asked in monotone. His beautifully turquoise eyes stared right into mine, expecting an answer. My body froze and my lips wouldn't move.**

**"I was..."I started, trembling "Looking for the ghost everyone said was here" I began to fiddle with my fingers.**

**"..." He slowly inched towards me. Immediately, I took a step back. My face burned as he stood only inches away from me.  
><strong>

**"Don't get your hopes up. You are nothing but trash" He whispered in my ear. How can such a beautiful ghost say such a thing!  
><strong>

**"If i'm trash, what does that make you?" I asked half curious, half furious. He just opened a portal and looked back at me, not even a flick of emotion. He, then, stepped in and disappeared. Corroding, then, busted in.**

**"I found nothing. It was just another fluke" She spoke, disappointed. I merely just shook my head.**

**"No..it wasn't a fluke.." I whispered to her, still staring at the spot the ghost man was standing. Corroding turned her head, looking at me with interest.**

**"It wasn't a fluke...because i just saw him."**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Just a little heads up. This story's also on Quizilla(With more chapters too :D) I'm doing the best i can to put them on here in between, school and other personal needs...Hope you enjoyed this short short chapter 9 _9 Peace ^^<em>**


End file.
